


cat claws

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ass Play, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, M/M, Repost From Another Account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: Everyone knows that V takes care of his familiars. He does it extensively, even feeding them actual cat and bird food despite them being demons. But the Spardas are not privy to everything. They haven't heard Griffon's moans surprisingly when his feral instincts have set in and V has fixed the issue with his mouth, talons holding his shoulders down. They don't have the knowledge of seeing V taking Nightmare in his mouth and the mild panic where he's thought for sure he might choke - they've never seen how Griffon moves to carefully jerk V through these moments, helping him to relax.No one is knowledgeable of that information except V and his familiars.--ORV is horny and Shadow has an amazing tongueBingo Card: Eating out--repost





	cat claws

Everyone knows that V takes care of his familiars. He does it extensively, even feeding them actual cat and bird food despite them being demons. But the Spardas are not privy to everything. They haven't heard Griffon's moans surprisingly when his feral instincts have set in and V has fixed the issue with his mouth, talons holding his shoulders down. They don't have the knowledge of seeing V taking Nightmare in his mouth and the mild panic where he's thought for sure he might choke - they've never seen how Griffon moves to carefully jerk V through these moments, helping him to relax.

No one is knowledgeable of that information except V and his familiars.

The Devil May Cry building is silent, empty other than V and the two animals that roam around his room. Griffon is talking about something but he pays no attention, focusing on his poems instead. He has some reading to catch up on, he's far behind on where he'd like to be with the classics; V can't fully focus, however, and it's due the frustration wrapping around the pit of his stomach. V's found the older he gets, the more sexual frustration builds up throughout his body as though puberty is hitting him. It's stiffening his cock slightly and V slams his book, frustrated.

"Oh, look at that, the bookworm finally gave up on reading. What's wrong, something too hard in your pants? I thought you liked hardbacks-"

Griffon's speech finished with a squawk as V sucked him back into his tattoo, gritting his teeth. "That's quite enough, I think."

V sits upright, fully, and runs a hand through his hair with a sigh. He can either ignore this, take a cold shower and try to calm down, or he can deal with the frustration in the pit of his stomach. With no one present in the building, V would have to work himself and he doesn't have that amount of energy in his body. Not today.

He's about to push himself off the bed, hobble to the shower and chill himself to the bone when Shadow jumps onto the bed with him. He looks up with a smile to carefully stroke the demon's head. Shadow nuzzles him for a moment before standing on his hind legs; his front legs curl over V's knees and V's eyes widen slightly as he feels something hard brush against his calf. V chuckles softly and scratches behind Shadow's ears.

"Are you telling me you'll take care of me?"

Shadow makes a noise in his throat, something between a purr and a possessive growl and it makes V shiver. His erection stiffens slightly at the noise and he sighs. "I guess I don't have much choice, do I? Not that I'm against such a thing, although I'm surprised this hasn't happened before. You've never needed me like this before, my pet."

Shadow leant up, his paws pushing on V's chest, causing the man to fall on his back with an audible yelp. He blinked before chuckling and raising his hand to give Shadow a few more strokes on his head. Snorting, Shadow paws at V's pyjamas and V nods. Wordlessly, he lifts up enough to shift them off, sliding them down his legs. Shadow makes a noise that's almost appreciative at the sight of V wearing no underwear under the borrowed bottoms.

There's something predatory about Shadow's gaze that makes V shift under it. He isn't quite sure what to do; he's never been in a situation like this with Shadow before. It feels strangely intimate, as though he's sharing a moment with a lover.

Shadow seems to sense his hesitance and nudges at his legs. V follows the lead set by his familiar and spreads his legs out. He lays his head down and closes his eyes. The first lick to his cock makes him gasp and arch slightly, eyes flying open.

There's no time to adjust; Shadow follows his first lick with strong, determined licks up V's shaft. V's thighs start shaking almost immediately, unused to such a feeling. It's like sandpaper roughing up and down his cock but it feels so amazing at the same time. It feels like a million sensations are shooting through his nerves at once and it's overwhelming.

V is vaguely aware of the noises he's making, that are toppling over his lips and he bites his lips, trying to prevent them from leaving his throat. He swallows a few of them before Shadow moves away from his now erect cock. The tentative lick at his sack makes him arch up and pant, heels slipping against the sheets.

His nerves feel like they're on fire with every stroke of Shadow's tongue, every tentative movement. Shadow changes his tongue movements with each stroke; first, lapping at his tip, then long languid licks over his sensitive underside and then furious tonguing at his sack. V feels precum slip from his tip and shivers, back arching as Shadow immediately goes for it, tongue curling around him.

"Like that... oh, like that, please."

V isn't sure how he gets the words out, but all thinking disappears from his brain as Shadow's tongue curls around him. It moves slightly, up and down as Shadow works; his tongue curls, wraps and unwraps and then wraps again around his length as Shadow moves slightly up and down. V can't think, he can't move, he's breathless, his chest tight.

But then the pace changes again; Shadow pulls back to paw his legs. V pauses a moment and finds the strength to lean his head up. His eyes flicker open to look up as Shadow rubs his head against V's knee. They stare at each other for a moment before V understand what Shadow wants.

V leans back, spreading his legs and hooked his legs back as best he can. He's shaking before Shadow slips his tongue into his ass. V has to drop a leg to cover his mouth at the obscene sounds that are slipping from him. He clenches around Shadow as his body quivers. The tongue inside him pushes deeper before pulling out, a constant in and out rhythm that slowly breaks V apart.

Heat is pooling in his gut, burning hot and the vision he has - the backs of his eyelids as he squeezes them shut - is tinged with white. He won't last much longer, but then he feels a new sensation. Shadow's claws extend, digging into his skin on his left hip. The skin breaks and V feels the blood drip down his skin. His back arches and Shadow's tongue retracts, probing at his tip. V struggles to hold himself together; his stomach clenches, every muscle in his body shakes and he can't stop the yell escaping his throat as he explodes.

It feels like the entire world has been ripped apart, shattering around him as he struggles to contain his noise; it wouldn't do for one of the other residents of the house to walk in on him like this if they've returned.

He can barely breathe, his toes are still curled, and V feels like his body is on fire. He's vaguely aware of Shadow grinding on him, humping and grinding, growling and V groans as he feels Shadow come on his stomach with something akin to a howl and a choke. V manages to reach up to stroke Shadow's head as he immediately curls next to him. He was aware of the cooling ejaculate on him, knows he'll have to shower and clean it off, but Shadow is curled against him and V doesn't want to move; he's pretty sure his muscles won't be able to hold him.

Instead, for now, he rolled over and curled his arm around the demon. Shadow's breathing evened out and V fumbled to pull the blanket up over them before he gave in to his exhausted muscles and brain and let himself drift to sleep.


End file.
